Kunoichi
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: Kunoichi. Muy pocas personas saben este nombre, y quienes lo hacen saben sus reglas, su destino y que solo pueden ser mujeres. Naruto decide ser la excepción. Impulsado por las historias de su madre, decide convertirse en uno, sin importarle el hecho de que es hombre. Eso no sería problema. El problema empieza cuando inicia su entrenamiento. Basado en Kampfer, denle una oportunidad


**Capítulo 1**

Correr.

Era lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento, tenía que huir si quería seguir con vida. Su frente estaba sudada y su respiración era agitada. Volteo a ver a todos lados, tratando de encontrar una salida de aquel lugar.

Volvió la vista hacia atrás, logrando ver a su perseguidor. Solo le bastó un segundo de verlo, para saber que no tendría piedad de ella. Se acercaba a gran velocidad. Finalmente, logró encontrar una salida.

Ahora estaba corriendo por el bosque, era de noche, y la luna estaba a punto de alcanzar su máximo punto. Seguía corriendo mientras volteaba a todos lados, tratando de hallar un escondite, pero no había nada, solo árboles y rocas.

Tropezó con la rama de un gran árbol, sus rodillas se rasparon, pero aun así siguió corriendo. Tropezó varias veces, antes de terminar cayendo por completo. Su tobillo se había torcido, y le dolía demasiado. Trató de ocultarse tras un árbol, mientras oía unos pasos acercarse. Trataba de respirar lo más quedo posible, pero eso parecía que no se podía.

Esperaba que aquella persona no la notara, pero al sentir un punzante dolor en su mejilla derecha, se dio cuenta que no era así. Volteo a ver la causa de su dolor y se dio cuenta que una cuchilla estaba atravesando el árbol. Trato de alejarse, pero su tobillo no se lo permitía. Le dolía demasiado como para permitírselo.

-jaque mate- oyó la fémina voz de su contrincante, mientras sostenía un kunai en la mano, amenazando su cuello.

-_maldición_- pensó la rubia mientras en un audaz movimiento lograba zafarse de la amenazante arma, lográndolo exitosamente, para luego lanzar un par de shurikens a su enemiga, quien las esquivo con facilidad.

-no piensas rendirte, ¿cierto?- su arrogante sonrisa respondió la pregunta, mientras la otra chica también le lanzaba un par de shurikens.

-jamás- respondió mientras hacía unas posiciones de manos, para lanzar una gran bola de fuego.

-tsk- frunció los labios mientras esquivaba la llama, pero no pudiendo evitar que el fuego lograra rosarle la esquina de la falda.

-deja de huir- grito harta de la persistencia de su oponente.

-maldición, deja de correr, perra- una tercera chica apareció de entre las sombras, disparando una pistola mientras la rubia no paraba de esquivar las balas.

-ya era hora de que llegaras, Hinata- agradeció la rubia mientras la veía acercarse.

-cállate, idiota- grito la peli-negra, ahora apuntando a su "amiga".

-no me digas idiota, idiota- respondió molesta la rubia.

-cierra el hocico o te meteré una bala por el trasero- grito mientras le disparaba a la rubia.

-¿por qué siempre haces esto?- grito al detener las balas con un kunai, para después lanzar unas shurikens.

-aquí vamos de nuevo- bufó la otra rubia mientras veía como aquel par volvía a pelear.

-¡suficiente!- una autoritaria voz se hizo presente.

Las chicas pararon de discutir al sentir aquella atemorizante presencia, era tan conocida por ambas, ya que siempre las detenía en sus peleas, tanto físicas como verbales, y ambas terminaban con un buen golpe.

-ku-kurenai-sensei- tragaron en seco cuando oyeron a ten-ten nombrarla.

-¡acaso no pueden dejar de pelearse entre si!- grito a la par que les daba un sonoro golpe a ambas en la cabeza.

-mou, ¿Por qué siempre hace eso, sensei?- pregunto la rubia mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.

-porque ustedes dos siempre están peleando, ¿es que jamás podrán entrenar sin terminar gritándose?- pregunto mientras se frotaba la sien.

-¡ella empezó!- gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo, ganándose otro golpe.

-ustedes dos harían un excelente equipo… si tan solo pudieran trabajar juntas- la adulta se sintió incomoda al estar entre aquella típica guerra de miradas, las que aquel par de jóvenes solían hacer con mucha frecuencia.

-¡es tu culpa!- se gritaron mientras se señalaban -¡no, tuya!- se comenzaban a hartar de hablar al mismo tiempo -¡tuya!... ¡deja de imitarme!- pegaron sus frentes mientras se empujaban con las misma.

-ambas…- kurenai había llegado a su límite, estaba harta, ese era el último día de entrenamiento, y como siempre, se había desperdiciado -¡CALLENSE!- grito mientras una gran esfera de energía caía sobre la azabache y la rubia, dejándolas inconscientes.

-vamos, ten-ten- hablo la mujer más calmada, mientras arrastraba los cuerpos de las chicas inconscientes.

* * *

**Dos semanas después…**

-¡maldición!- gritó un chico rubio, mientras corría por la calle –es tarde- diviso el autobús alejarse, y al ver que no lo podría alcanzar se detuvo –parece que volveré a llegar tarde…- paro de lamentarse, al ver que una chica salía de una calle y, al igual que él, trataba de alcanzar al camión.

Una estúpida sonrisa adorno su rostro, parecía que ese día no era tan malo, y que podría cruzar, por fin, más de dos palabras, con la chica de la que había estado enamorado desde hacía ya, casi tres años.

-buenos días, Sakura-san- la peli-rosa, volteo a verlo, mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-buenos días, Naruto- saludo igualmente la chica.

-¿quieres que te acompañe a esperar el autobús?- pregunto aun sonriendo.

-claro- respondió igual de sonriente la peli-rosa.

Sakura Haruno, una joven adolecente de 16 años, de cabellera rosa y ojos verdes, piel nívea, tan tersa como una nube. Normalmente, solo llamada "Haruno-san" pero para Naruto era una suerte conocerla desde hacía ya varios años, así no le daba tantos formalismos y solo le decía "Sakura-san". Ella era una de las chicas más populares del instituto, aunque realmente, no se esforzaba por serlo.

Después de un par de minutos, el autobús llego, y ambos subieron en este, los minutos pasaron muy tranquilos, ambos comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, para finalmente llegar al instituto. Al entrar, Naruto pudo sentir las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros masculinos, pero a él parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.

-supongo que aquí nos separamos- dijo la peli-rosa, despertando del trance al rubio, para mala suerte del chico, iban en clases diferente.

-supongo… bueno, te veré más tarde- se despidió, mientras la veía entrar a su aula.

Naruto se quedó parado ahí unos minutos, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que había llegado tarde, y su salón estaba un poco lejos de ahí.

-demonios- volvió a maldecir por sus adentros, mientras comenzaba la carrera contra el reloj, en ese momento, tocaba Azuma-sensei, y él era muy estricto con el horario.

Corrió unos segundos, para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras un par de pisos, luego siguió corriendo por el pasillo, hasta que finalmente, logro llegar a su aula, abriendo sonoramente la puerta.

-sensei… ¿puedo entrar?- pregunto, ganándose las risas burlonas de sus compañeros. Pero a él no le importaba eso, de por sí ya estaba acostumbrado, cuando busco al maestro con la mirada, se encontró con una chica, parada junto a este.

De cabello negro-azulado sujeto en una coleta alta, ojos color aperlados ocultos tras un par de lentes, piel clara como la nieve, con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Pero no le tomo importancia.

-señor Namikaze, me alegra que haya decidido venir a la clase, pero parece que no conoce que el horario de entrada fue hace quince minutos- dijo un poco molesto el maestro.

-_tiene suerte de que haya venido_- prenso el oji-azul, mientras se forzaba a dar una sonrisa.

-ya que parece que no le interesa mucho entrar a clases, le pediré que lleve a la nueva estudiante a dar un recorrido por la escuela, al finalizar las clases- Naruto frunció levemente el ceño, odiaba cuando lo castigaban los maestros, especialmente ese.

-de acuerdo… ¿Quién es la nueva?- todos volvieron a reírse por la tonta pregunta de su compañero. Era más que obvio quien era la nueva.

-l-lo si-siento… so-soy y-yo- tartamudeo un poco al hablar la chica.

-disculpa no te había visto, yo soy…-

-dejemos las presentaciones para después, hagan el favor de sentarse para que pueda iniciar con la clase- Naruto frunció aún más el ceño, definitivamente, odiaba a ese maestro.

-s-si- susurro la chica, aun sin moverse de donde estaba.

-bien… ¿Dónde te sentare?- se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía a sus alumnos.

-sensei, hay un lugar vacío aquí- grito Kiba, con un toque de emoción en su voz.

-siéntese ahí, por favor- pidió el maestro mientras señalaba el lugar que el castaño había señalado segundos antes.

-s-si- asintió quedamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el lugar, habría llegado exitosamente, sino se hubiera tropezado con una mochila y callera de forma inevitable sobre uno de sus compañeros –l-lo si-siento- susurro apenada, mientras sus compañeros comenzaban a reírse. En ese momento deseaba que se la tragara la tierra, sus mejillas estaban muy enrojecidas, y su corazón palpitaba de forma acelerada.

-descuida, estoy bien- a pesar de haberla conocido hacia unos segundos, reconoció esa voz. Alzo el rostro y se encontró a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro del rubio Namikaze. Su rostro enrojeció aún más, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, estaba muy sonrojada, y… ¡demonios! Si seguía ahí un segundo más, iba a…

-dis-disculpe sen-sensei- alcanzo a decir mientras salía corriendo, dejando a sus nuevos compañeros realmente sorprendidos.

-_¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?_- se preguntó mentalmente el Namikaze.

-Naruto, por favor ve a buscarla- pidió el maestro mientras veía como el oji-azul aún seguía en el suelo.

-¿eh?- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

-usted no tiene mucho interés en mi clase, así que por favor vaya por ella- Naruto volvió a fruncir el ceño, quería replicar, pero en ese momento no quería pelear a su maestro, aunque él lo negara, en verdad tenia curiosidad porque aquella nueva chica se había ido corriendo. Aunque también tenía curiosidad… ¿Por qué el rostro de aquella chica se le hacía tan familiar? No tenía idea, pero quería averiguarlo.

* * *

Había buscado por toda la escuela, desde los salones, hasta los baños, a excepción los de mujeres, pero de ahí en fuera, había buscado por toda la escuela, solo faltaba un lugar. El techo.

Y hacia ese preciso lugar se dirigía, estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando un extraño sonido provino del otro lado, parecían ¿disparos?

-¿Por qué mierda me metieron en esta maldita escuela?- oyó una voz al otro lado mientras los disparos seguían.

-_¿Qué demonios…?_- para su mala suerte, sabía exactamente quién era la dueña de esa voz.

Volteo a ver su brazo izquierdo, perdiéndose, viendo el brazalete azul que tenía en ese brazo, además de un extraño tatuaje debajo de este.

-_parece que no tengo opción_- se dijo a si mismo mientras, tanto su tatuaje como el brazalete, comenzaron a brillar, solo que el brazalete más que el tatuaje.

Seguía disparando hacia la pared, tal vez eso pudiera calmar la ira que tenía contenida. Sabía que sus padres la enviarían a estudiar a Konoha, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Eso la molesto mucho, y a eso agregando lo "bien" que le había ido en su primer día de clases…

Solo llevaba dos semanas de haber vuelto de aquel "campamento" y ahora se encontraba ahí, pensar en eso la hacía enojarse cada vez más, y la pobre pared tenía que pagar el precio.

-¡por qué mierda…!- el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo detenerse -¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto con un tono molesto.

-no tienes ningún derecho de destruir esa pared, Hinata- la peli-negra abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- ahora se encontraba apuntando a la chica parada frente a ella.

-eso debería preguntarlo yo- Hinata se enojó por aquella respuesta.

-cállate, pedazo de mierda- comenzó a disparar de nuevo, esta vez contra su compañera.

-¿Por qué demonios siempre haces esto?- la rubia comenzó a esquivar las balas, mientras al mismo tiempo se acercaba a Hinata.

Trato de detenerla, pero la peli-negra no lo permitió, alejándose de ella unos cuantos metros mientras volvía a dispararle. La rubia siguió intentando lo mismo por un par de segundos, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

-demonios, suéltame, idiota- la tenía aprisionada contra la pared, tomándola de las muñecas con fuerza.

La rubia dio una sonrisa –pídelo por favor- si había algo que le encantaba era molestar a Hinata.

-suéltame- dijo un poco más tranquila, la rubia apretó su agarre, dando a entender que con solo eso no estaba conforme –está bien… suéltame… por… favor…- pidió.

-falta algo ahí- Hinata frunció el ceño.

-por favor suéltame… Na… Naruto-

-vez como todo es mejor ahora- le dijo con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Hinata solamente se frotaba las muñecas mientras veía con odio a Naruto.

-Uzumaki, estas si me las pagas- le apunto a la frente con el arma, mientras Naruto no paraba de reírse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto tranquilamente, ignorando el hecho de que estaban a punto de volarle la cabeza.

-me transfirieron- respondió mientras bajaba el arma, en su rostro se podía ver plasmado el enojo que sentía.

-ya veo… que curioso, hoy también llego una nueva chica a mi salón- dijo sonriendo.

-no me interesa- respondió molesta.

-aunque es un poco rara- siguió hablando, ignorando lo que le había dicho la otra chica –se sonroja por todo, y siempre está tartamudeando, además de que es algo torpe…- fue interrumpido bruscamente por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza -¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!- no entendía por qué Hinata se enojaba con que hablara de aquella chica.

-olvídalo, siempre serás una idiota de primera- declaro molesta, mientras su sien resaltaba notoriamente.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo?- se extrañaba de su actitud, normalmente ella no defendía a nadie aparte de… ella.

-nada, yo me largo- fue su simple y cortante respuesta mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-…- Naruto quería decirle algo, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que seguir buscando a su nueva compañera, y tenía que ser rápido, o sino el maestro se enojaría.

* * *

No la había encontrado, la había buscado por toda la escuela, pero ni rastro de ella, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, o algo parecido. Volvió a su salón, la hora de azuma ya había terminado, y estaba seguro que el entendería que su ausencia seria por no encontrar a aquella chica que aún no sabía ni su nombre.

Al entrar al aula sintió las miradas de sus compañeros, algunas demostraban enojo y otras compasión, pero ¿Por qué?

-Naruto- oyó la voz de Kiba, quien lo saludaba, al lado de… ¡la chica nueva! ¿En qué momento había regresado?

-Kiba…- caminó hacia su compañero, mientras se preguntaba, que habría dicho el maestro.

-azuma-sensei se molestó mucho cuando no volviste- le dijo burlón.

-estaba buscando a… aún no se tu nombre- le dijo recordando ese pequeño detalle.

-¡ah!... mu-mucho gusto… mi-mi nom-bre e-es Hi-Hinata- le dijo entre tartamudeos y un gran sonrojo.

-mucho gusto, hina…ta- una expresión de horror apareció en su rostro, mientras veía a la chica. ¿Ella no podía ser…? ¿o sí?

-Hyuga Hinata- le repitió esta vez, viéndolo con seriedad –mu-mucho gusto e-en con-conocerte, Na-ru-to- su nombre le salió más como un enfoque que como un tartamudeo, además que en su mirada un extraño brillo apareció.

Naruto solo pensaba en que esa chica no podía ser… aquella detestable, insoportable, peleonera y grosera… Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

**Bueno, esta idea me vino después de ver Kampfer... aunque aun no se bien como continuara, pero se que continuara :D**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera**


End file.
